Jenny's Return
by UndefinedUntilFound
Summary: He stepped out onto the busy street. He observed everything he passed, he looked at things in a way that no one else could, he saw through everything. He only needed to look at a person and he knew what they were feeling, their humanly wishes and dreams and fears. Oh, their fears.
1. Chapter 1

A whooshing sound filled the quiet alley. Bit by bit a blue box appeared, the words "Police Box" lit up above the door. The box solidified and with a creak the door opened revealing the inside of a box, a large turquoise pillar moved up and down along with the whooshing sound. A man appeared, obscuring the view of the pillar, his dark brown hair flapped in the wind, his hair was everywhere, but it didn't seem to bother him. His eyes were dark, but seemed to be lit up with a thousand tales of mystery and impossible things. He wore red trainers, brown trousers with a brown waistcoat. His trench coat hung below his waist, as trench coats do. This was the doctor, the last of the time lords.

He stepped out onto the busy street. He observed everything he passed, he looked at things in a way that no one else could, he saw through _**everything.**_ He only needed to look at a person and he knew what they were feeling, their humanly wishes and dreams and fears. Oh, their fears. Such a large amount of people all terrified of the same things, spiders, the dark, ghosts…or the unknown. The human race was weak, and he'd seen it before. The spaceship over Buckingham Palace, ATMOS, and the Sycorax on Christmas day. Besides, he'd seen bigger races fall, stronger races, such as his own. But he wasn't here to sightsee, or even to find a new companion as he often did. He had been called, summoned. It took something powerful to contact his TARDIS and call for help. No human could know how to do that, this signal was something alien, and aliens were his business.

It wasn't a distress call, it was just summoning him. For once, the Doctor was confused, he was curious. He traced the signal to an abandoned warehouse, a clichéd place for an alien he smiled to himself. He scanned the public; no one was watching him so he ducked down another alley, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and further tracing the signal. He approached the warehouse, a chill shot up his spine, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Something was not right. Something was wrong, terribly, _**terribly**_, wrong. He pushed open the rusted, iron door and peeked inside. Maybe he was wrong, there didn't seem to be anything in here. He froze at the sound of footsteps on the metal catwalk above him. A face peered down at him, his face took in the woman's blonde hair and brown eyes looked down at him. His ears suddenly recognised the voice. "**Hello…Dad." **The Doctor's face lit up "Jenny!" he cried. Jenny ran down the catwalk and down the stairs, stopping at the bottom. "You're supposed to be dead" the Doctor stopped, suddenly wary. He stepped towards her "You were shot in the heart; there's no way anyone could survive that." Jenny smiled at him, without saying anything, as if willing the words into his head. He suddenly snapped, "TWO HEARTS!" he cried. He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "How did you get here?" he asked her, pulling her out of the hug. "Someone came to find me, she told me to meet you here and now, so I waited, I never aged a day" she smirked. "She?" the Doctor asked. "Yeah, she wouldn't tell me her name, she told me it was a spoiler…" Jenny began but the Doctor interrupted her. "Oh, this is brilliant!" he laughed. "It's not brilliant Dad, she only found me because she knew you'd need help, there's others as well, she called them the children of time." The Doctor pulled a box over to them and sat down. "Jenny, the children of time are only there when there's big danger, and I mean BIG danger. Like the-" "Cybermen" Jenny interrupted "or the Daleks, the really dangerous things." The Doctor nodded "It's not going to be easy Jenny, are you sure you want to do this with me? I could send you somewhere safe." Jenny pushed herself up onto the box, swinging her legs like a child. "Well, what would be the fun in that?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor!" called a voice from the other end of the warehouse. A woman in a military uniform ran up to them. "Martha Jones!" The Doctor laughed. "Jenny this is Martha." Jenny jumped off the crate "I know, Martha's been here with me for a week or so." The Doctor got off the crate and stood next to Martha. "How many of you are there?" He asked. Jenny began to walk back up the stairs, "I'll show you" she called then she broke into a run. "Slow down!" The Doctor cried after her. "Always with the running" Jenny called behind her. She burst into an office on the top floor; it was a small room but was fully prepared for living. There were four sleeping bags, but only three people. A muscled man with black hair was sitting in the corner with a device in his hand. "Long time no see" he chuckled, not taking his eyes off the device. "You can say that again" the Doctor replied, walking over to the fourth sleeping bag that looked like it hadn't been used. "Who's sleeping here?" he asked. Jenny kneeled next to him, "There's another one of them, the children of time, but, she can't come can she Dad?" The Doctor ran his hand slowly down the sleeping bag "No." he replied softly "She can't come, if she were to be here, the universe itself would be in total danger." Martha walked over to them "There's another as well." She stood behind them. "She just doesn't know it." The Doctor chuckled, "Oh, I remember her. Do you remember Donna, Jenny?" Jenny smiled "Yeah, she was brilliant, why isn't she here, why doesn't she know?" The Doctor sighed "Someone else I lost, she absorbed a lot of energy, and she had the mind of a time lord." A voice came from the other end of the office "It was too much for her to take, it was a shame, I liked her"

Everybody turned round and even the man in the corner looked up from his device. "Hello Jack" the blonde woman smiled. Jack stood up "No no no no no, you can't be here, this is impossible. There's no rift, this machine would've picked it up." The woman walked over to him. "Come on now, do you really trust your little machine over your friend Rose?" The Doctor laughed "Rose Tyler!" Rose ran up to him and hugged him, she turned to Jenny. "Who's this?" she asked. "I'm Jenny" Jenny turned to her "I'm the Doctor's daughter." Rose laughed and turned back to the Doctor. "Did someone do the nasty?" The Doctor laughed "No, she was cloned from cells in my hand." Rose walked over to Jenny. "I'm Rose" she put her arms around Jenny and squeezed tightly. "You're squeezing a bit tight" Jenny choked. "That's the point" Rose laughed and disappeared, as if transported, taking Jenny with her. "Jenny!" Martha cried. Jack walked towards the Doctor and Martha. "Something tells me that's not Rose Tyler."


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor ran down the catwalk, his trench coat billowed as he ran. Jack and Martha followed behind him. "This man and his running" Jack panted, trying to keep up. "Doctor, what was that?" Martha asked, almost running side by side with the Doctor. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's got Jenny, and funnily, I want her alive." The Doctor replied as he ran down the stairs and to the doors. "Everybody, in the TARDIS, now." He ran faster out onto the street. Jack and Martha followed as he dodged hundreds of people, all throwing him a funny look as he picked up pace. He threw open the doors of the TARDIS and ran inside. Jack was the last inside and slammed the door behind him. "Doctor, I-Jack began. "Jack, give me that device" the Doctor demanded. Jack tossed the device across the TARDIS and the Doctor caught it. "Aha!" The Doctor cried. "I could kiss you Jack!" He fiddled about with wires coming from the control panel and plugged them into the device. "I'd rather not if it's all the same with you Doctor" Jack laughed as he ran up to join the Doctor at the control panel. "Doctor, what does that thing do?" Martha asked. "The amazing Mr Harkness here has all of you on this device." "Well, that's a bit rude, he didn't even ask" Martha said. "But, the brilliant thing is, using this, we can trace Jenny!" The Doctor smiled and pulled a lever on the control panel, causing the TARDIS to make the familiar whooshing sound. The TARDIS was jerkier than usual. "Doctor, this doesn't feel right" Jack said, clinging on the barriers. "That's because where we're going isn't safe, it's really not safe." The TARDIS slowed down and eventually came to a stop. The Doctor walked to the doors and slowly pushed them open. He looked around, it was a storeroom, and he could feel the humming of engines beneath him, which meant they were in a spaceship. Jack and Martha stepped out behind him, closing the doors of the TARDIS behind them. The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and activated it against a panel on the wall. The heavy door in front of them slid open. He looked to the left of the long corridor and was about to turn down there when he heard a scream. "DAD!" he quickly changed direction and sprinted down the right hand side of the door and ran until he reached a door at the end, he pressed his sonic screwdriver against the panel and activated it. "It's deadlocked." He cursed under his breath. "Jenny!" he cried, pressing his face against the door. "Dad!" came the reply "You need to hide!" The Doctor slammed his hand against the door. "Not until you're out of there." "Dad, it's not safe at the moment, they know you're here, he knows you're here and he's going to kill you. No regenerations, no second chances. Get Martha, get Jack and get out of here! I've saved myself once and I can do it again." The Doctor tried his sonic screwdriver again, but to no avail. "I'm not leaving you Jenny." "Dad…I know you, you'll think of something, but right now, it's not safe and you have to leave, hide…please, or he'll kill us both." The Doctor reluctantly replied "I love you Jenny." "I love you too Dad, NOW LEAVE!" she screamed. The Doctor turned round to get Jack and Martha, but, they weren't there.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm so sorry for the delay in this chapter. My laptop had a virus and it's still not working so I'm using a desktop pc for now, this chapter's been floating in my head for the past 3 days or so, so here it goes._**

The Doctor sprinted down the brightly lit corridor, away from the door where he heard Jenny. Where had everyone gone, what the hell was going on here? As he ran, he racked his brain, trying to find some sort of answer to why 1. Rose Tyler, if that was even her, was evil 2. they want Jenny and 3. Where were Martha and Jack? Then it came to him, this had happened before, he knew what was going on here, and he had to stop it before it was too late.

After her Dad's voice disappeared, Jenny tried once again to pull out of the restraints holding her to the wall, but they were deadlocked. The door the other side of the room opened and her torturer walked in. "Jennifer, you will listen." Jenny scoffed "It's Jenny, and I don't listen to vegetables." The torturer took off it's helmet and frowned at her. "Now now child." Jenny spat at the floor in front of it. "Potato." "I'm a sontaran, actually." The Sontaran replied, walking towards her. "I'm not going to miss this attitude at all, plus, you will make a good soldier." Jenny pulled against the restraints "My Dad's coming, with the children of time, he's not gonna let this happen." The Sontaran laughed "I think you'll find he already has." The Sontaran left the room and closed the door. All of a sudden, the restraints that were holding Jenny began to whirr and move her down the wall, into a chair with a metal helmet on it. Jenny was placed into the chair and the helmet was moving down to lock on to her skull when BANG. The door flew open, a young man with black hair appeared with a huge gun in his arms, he aimed the gun at the chair and destroyed the helmet, narrowly missing Jenny. The man dropped the gun and it hung from a strap across his back and ran over to Jenny. He untied the restraints with suprising ease and helped Jenny up. She rubbed her wrists before turning to the man. "Who are you?" she asked. The man smiled at her "I'm Luke Rattigan, and I'm doing something clever with my life." From his accent she could tell he was American. Luke grabbed her arm and they ran out of the room and into the next. There, at the table was the woman who had helped her before. "Hello sweetie" the woman smiled. Jenny smiled back "You never told me who you are" Jenny began. The woman chuckled "Well, you can call me mummy." Jenny sat down opposite her. "What?" confusion spread across her face. Luke walked over to the table. "This is professor Song, she saved me just before I was exploded. She's well, married to the doctor, that machine...the one you came from, it scans the brain to find another parent and if possible, takes some DNA from them aswell, thankfully, the Doctor had recently touched professor Song, so the machine took DNA." Jenny just stared at Professor Song. Luke pulled another gun off the wall and handed it to her. "We need to find the Doctor" he said. "Yes" River replied "You two must bring him back here." "You're not coming?" Jenny asked. River shook her head "Not yet." "Why?" Jenny asked again. "Spoilers" River smiled and pointed to the exit. Luke was already at the door. "What's your name again?" he asked. "Jenny" Jenny smiled at him. "Great, let's go Jenny" he smiled back, opening the door and walking out. "Allons y" Jenny smiled under her breath.

The Doctor reached the end of the corridor and stopped. The Sontarans were at work here, he knew it and if they got their hands on Jenny, they could get to him. He turned to the nearest door and opened it with his screwdriver. There was a chair with a blanket over it. He pulled the blanket off. The face under it shocked him. It was Rose. He pulled the plug out of the back of the chair and the whirring behind it stopped and Rose began breathing again.

Martha and Jack had been trapped in a room, in chairs. Martha turned to Jack. "Sontarans." She said. "I beg your pardon?" Jack asked. "Sontarans" Martha repeated. "This happened to me before, they make clones of us to get what they want." Jack closed his eyes. "Brilliant." The door opened and the Rose clone walked in. "Right" she began "These are your last few moments so-" All of a sudden the clone froze and fell to the floor, transforming into a puddle of bright green liquid. "What the?" Jack looked at the liquid. Martha smiled "The Doctor's figured it out." Jack scoffed "That still doesn't help us though does it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_This is the second chapter of the day haha, hopefully I will return to only publishing one per day, but it depends how excited I get:3_**

Luke and Jenny ran down the corridor, just as they were about to reach a junction, Luke pushed himself against the wall and pulled Jenny against his chest. "Shh." he whispered "There's one round the corner." Jenny smiled "So, tell me more about yourself." she began. Luke looked at her "Is this really the time?!" he whispered. Jenny smirked "No time like the present." Luke sighed "I made my first million by 16, I'm smart, I helped these potato guys create ATMOS then I sacrificed myself for the Doctor, but Professor Song saved me and told me to come with her, we created a spaceship, but it can't travel through time, Professor Song said the Doctor might be able to tweak it for me, but I had to come with her, I'm supposed to be here for some reason." Jenny smiled at him, she pushed off him and pulled the gun from around her back, she jumped into the junction and shot the Sontaran in the back of the neck. "Got him." she laughed. Luke leaned back up from against the wall and shook himself off. "Nice one, got me to stall so you could take the glory." "Pretty much" Jenny returned her gun to her back and continued on. "So you used to work for the Sontarans?" Jenny asked, not turning around to look at him. "Yeah, they used my brilliant mind to get what they wanted." Jenny laughed "A bit up yourself aren't you? I mean, great, you're smart. But I'm half time lord, you don't see me running around shouting look at me I have two hearts look at me." Luke went silent. "But I do have two hearts, just pointing that out...got shot in the heart and here I am" Jenny laughed and took a bow. "You're strange Jenny" Luke laughed. "All the best people are." she replied.

The Doctor approached Rose and stood beside her. "Rose?" he whispered. Her eyes opened. "Doctor?" her voice was rough. "How did you get here?" he asked. "The rift" she replied "They opened the rift." The Doctor leaned down and stroked her face. "We'll get you home Rose." He unlocked the restraints on the chair and helped her up. She leaned on his arm and pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on her shoulder. The door behind them opened. "What are you doing out of the chair?" came the voice from a Sontaran. The Doctor froze, Rose still in his arms, then the Sontaran fell over. River stepped out from behind the Sontaran. "Hello Swe-" she stopped mid sentence "What's going on here?" Rose looked at her "Who's this?" The Doctor looked at River, then back at Rose, then to River. River answered for him "I'm his wife."

Jack looked over to Martha again, "You know, if it's all over here...I always thought you were good looking." "I have a boyfriend Jack." Martha rolled her eyes. "Just pointing it out." he smiled. The door opened and Jenny walked in, she didn't turn to look at Martha or Jack. Luke walked in after her and pushed her against a wall, kissing her deeply. Martha looked at Jack with her mouth wide open. "What the hell?" she mimed. "I don't know" Jack mimed back. "Do something!" Martha whispered. Jack cleared his throat. Jenny jumped and spotted them. She tapped Luke's chest and pointed to them. Luke turned around and laughed awkwardly. "Well done boy I don't know" Jack laughed. "You gonna get us out of here or what?" Martha asked. "They could've carried on" Jack began. "Shut up Jack!" Martha didn't find it funny. Jenny walked over to Martha and untied her from the chair while Luke kneeled down next to Jack and untied him. "How did you manage to pull that one off?" Jack whispered to him. Luke shrugged his shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

Luke stood up after freeing Jack. "Wow, let me have a look at that gun." Jack said, reaching out for Luke's gun. "Here, I'll show you how it works," Luke began, leading Jack to the corner to show him. Jenny was still untying Martha when she turned to her "Jenny, I can't believe you just did that!" Martha said. Jenny went red, "It just, I don't know, happened." Martha sighed and sat up, freeing her arms from the restraints. "I know how it feels, when you run with someone, and you face death with them, there's just a...connection." Jenny nodded "Yep, but there's something else about Luke." Martha shook her head, "We'll talk about this later, but we have to find your dad first." Jenny nodded again and stood up. Martha shouted to the boys on the other side of the room "There's no time to play with your toys, we have to get the Doctor and find out what's going on here." Jack and Luke ran across to them, but then, the door slammed. "Oh no" Jack began. Luke turned to one of the mysterious grates in the wall. "There's gas, coming out of it, everybody stay together." Martha was already huddled in a corner, Jack sat next to her. Luke sat next to Jack and Jenny laid across him. "Okay, everyone cover your mouths" Martha mumbled from under her jacket. Jack stuck his head down his shirt, as did Luke. Jenny sighed. "You lot really are stupid. Martha throw me your jacket." Martha looked at her and then slowly did what she asked. Jenny walked over to the grate and clogged it with Martha's jacket, tying it round the sides of the grate. "Okay, I need someone's shirt." Jenny called from the other grate. Luke looked at Jack, who looked back at Luke. "Not me" Jack began, "Not m-" Luke was just a little bit behind. He stood up and walked over to Jenny, pulling his shirt off and passing it to her. She tied it over the grate. Luke just stood behind her like a statue. "You look fine Luke, you look fabulous" she laughed. Jack stood up and walked over to the door, "Now how do we get this open?" he asked.

The Doctor dropped his arms from around Rose. "R-river" he smiled "What a suprise." River rolled her eyes "I wish I could say the same thing." Rose looked at River "and who exactly are you?" "I'm the Doctor's wife" River repeated. "Yeah, I know that, but what's your name, surely it's not the Doctor's wife." River laughed sarcastically "I'm River Song...Professor River Song." "And you're not..." "No, I'm human Rose, just like you." Rose looked at her again "How do you know my name?" "The Doctor, he speaks of you a lot, it's quite annoying if I'm honest. But then again, maybe if I tell him now, he won't do it in the future, which means he won't do it in the past." Rose shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry-what?" The Doctor sighed "It's confusing." River laughed and walked over to the Doctor. "Do you want me to explain dear? He's my husband" she began, turning to Rose again, "but...not yet." Rose kept the same look on her face "What? I'm still lost." "It's timey..." the Doctor began but River interrupted "wimey stuff." she smiled. Rose looked at the Doctor "Finishing each other's sentences now?" The Doctor turned to River "It would appear so." River scoffed "You never usually have a problem with it." "But that's the future me, not the me now." River laughed "I can see that." Rose rolled her eyes "You two fight like a-" then she stopped. "That's the point" River said "Now are we actually gon-" She stopped. The Doctor looked at her "What is it?" River raised a finger to her lips "Listen" she whispered. Quietly, but building in volume they could hear the chant of "Sontar-ha. Sontar-ha."

Martha and Jack sat against the wall, given up all hope. "The Doctor's not coming is he?" Jack began. "The Doctor _ALWAYS_ saves his friends" Martha snapped. "He didn't save Jenny" Luke began. Luke and Jenny were sitting against the opposite wall, Luke cradling Jenny who was staring at the ceiling. "He did try to" she began "But I told him to go because the Sontarans would've killed him, but he'll come back, he always comes back." Luke looked down at her "The hope keeps you going doesn't it?" Jenny looked at him without saying anything and Luke raised his head again. Jack whispered to Martha "How can you not think they're adorable?" Martha sighed "It's not that I just don't think the Doctor would like it, and, I don't really trust Luke." she whispered back. Suddenly the door flew open and a Sontaran walked inside, he was followed by three people with sacks over their heads. "Got some more potatoes?" Jack laughed. The Sontaran looked at him "The humans will be quiet." Jack looked at Luke from across the room who was also trying not to laughed. The three people were pushed against the wall and then the Sontaran left. "Their hands are tied" Martha said. Jenny stood up and walked over to them, she pulled off the sack of the woman to the left. "It's Professor Song!" she laughed, "Professor?" River opened her eyes. "What happened?" "I don't know." Jenny replied and pulled off the sack of the other woman to the right. "Is this Rose?" she asked, looking over to Jack, who nodded. Rose opened her eyes. "Ooh, hello, who are you?" "Long story," Jenny dismissed the question and pulled the sack off the man in the middle. "DAD!" she cried and hugged the Doctor, whose eyes remained closed.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh, w-what happened?" He turned to River first "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. River smiled at him and nodded. "Oi, I could be half dead here." came Rose from behind him. He turned his head to her "Yes, yes, Rose...are you okay?" Rose looked down sheepishly "Yeah, I'm fine, but that's not the point." The Doctor looked confused "Well what is the point?" River chuckled "She's just a little bit jealous, but maybe you have bigger problems" she nodded to Jenny who was still laying on the Doctor's chest. "Jenny?" he asked, Jenny lifted her head. "Dad! I thought you were dead!" He smiled at her "So did I, and I thought you were too. So who have we got here?" he asked. Jack and Martha stood up "We're still here Doctor" Martha smiled. Luke stood up and walked infront of the Doctor. "It's nice to see you again sir." he smiled. The Doctor looked at him "Wait, what? Aren't you dead?" River leaned over to the Doctor "I saved him." The Doctor turned to her "Why?" "I had to, you'll see." The Doctor coughed, a small wisp of bright orange smoke came from his mouth. "Dad?" Jenny pulled herself up on Luke's arm. Rose moved backwards. "Oh no, no, not my Doctor." River smiled "Here comes my Doctor...well in a few minutes time." "You didn't tell me you were regenerating!" Rose tugged on his arm. He turned to her "I...didn't know, it must have happened when we arrived." Jack nodded "You did look...ill..." River opened her bag and pulled out a flask. "I prepared for this," she smiled and passed him the flask. "Cup of tea?" His hands shook as he poured the liquid into the small cup and sipped from it. He yelped in pain as some more bright orange smoke came from his fingertips. River stood up "Everybody stand back." she warned and moved to the other side of the room. Rose scampered up off the floor and moved over next to River. Jenny, Martha, Jack and Luke moved backwards aswell as more smoke poured from the Doctor's body, he was curled up on the floor now. River took off her jacket and walked over to him, she covered him with it and stepped back again. Rose turned to River "What's he like...your Doctor?" River smiled "Oh, he's amazing, he's just perfect, but then again, he is mine so I'm gonna be biased." A burst of light came from underneath River's jacket. She rushed over to where the Doctor was still laying and peeled off the jacket. She smiled down at the Doctor's face, his hair was longer now, a lighter brown than before, but he still had those eyes. The Doctor smiled back at her. "Our journey begins now" River smiled and stood up again.

"That's great and all, but we're still need to get out of here" Jack began. "Agreed" said Luke. "And I need to get home" Rose sighed. The Doctor sat up and looked at her "Aren't you going to stay?" his voice broke, and he looked shocked "Not quite used to this voice it would seem." Rose laughed "You're not my Doctor anymore. It's River's turn to look after you." "Again...Danger!" Jack said. The Doctor scrambled to his feet. "Right, yes, okay." he almost fell down again but River caught him. "Which way?" he laughed and walked to the door. "That's locked Dad." Jenny said. The Doctor walked to one of the grates that wasn't spewing gas and pulled the cover off. "Let's go!" he climbed into the grate. Rose jumped in after him, then Martha, then Jack, then Jenny, then Luke and River followed. The pipe was quite large on the inside. "It's like the TARDIS in here" Rose joked. The Doctor stopped over a grate in the bottom of the pipe. He looked down and saw Sontarans. He pulled his suit jacket and his tie off. "I'll get a new suit when we get back, hold these River" he called back to her throwing them down the pipe. She rolled her eyes "I'm already your slave." The Doctor looked at her "I'll make it up to you and jumped through the grate, landing with a thud on the floor. The companions in the pipe could hear him talking. Then gunshots, they looked at each other. Jenny was the first to speak "I'm going down there." she jumped through the grate. "Not without me" Luke followed behind her. "No use dying up here when we could be dying down there, come on Martha" Jack jumped down and Martha followed. Rose looked at River. "No hard feelings yeah?" Rose said "Of course not" River smiled and jumped down the grate, Rose followed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor landed with a thump on the floor. The three Sontarans in the room turned to him and put on their helmets. He smiled awkwardly. "Well, this is awkward." "The Doctor will die." A Sontaran chanted and moved towards him. "Wait, wait a minute" the Doctor began, he was on to something. "You're honourable men, yes? Well, honourable aliens, but you still owe me an explanation...what are you doing here?" The Sontaran pulled off his helmet. "We are preparing." "Preparing for what?" The Doctor looked concerned. "The next time war. Which you won't be around to see." The Sonataran put his helmet back on. Jenny landed behind him with a thud and shot him in the back of the neck. The Doctor stood still against the wall and looked straight ahead. Luke fell down and shot the wall, the laser bounced off and hit another Sontaran. Jack jumped down and landed on the last Sontaran, Martha came afterwards and pulled a pipe off the wall, smashing it into the Sontaran's neck. River jumped down and Rose followed. "Woah, what happened here?" Rose asked. River looked at the Doctor, she could see the concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him. He moved his arms around her shoulders. "There's another time war coming." Jack and Martha moved towards him "What are we gonna do?" Jack asked. "I...don't know." The Doctor replied. Jenny was panicked "You always know what to do Dad, this can't be right." "Why would they lie?" Luke sighed and pulled Jenny close. "Doctor." Rose spoke first after a few minutes of silence. The Doctor looked up at her. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither is anyone else. I mean look, we've got a space station now. We'll get through this." "Yeah, we're the children of time! I can get some elites in from UNIT." Martha joined in. "Luke and I can train them, we're pretty decent soldiers" Jenny smiled. The Doctor chuckled. "I love you guys, I really do, if you think we can do this then we will."

_**There will be a sequel in a couple of days! Also, thank you for all the views :3**_


End file.
